


The Wives of the Blackhood

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Cults, F/M, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Missing Persons, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Protective Jughead Jones, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Betty Cooper disappears one night, and that's just the beginning. Other girls start to disappear from their homes in Riverdale. And, for the next two and a half years, no one has a clue what happened...
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Other(s), Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Hal isn't the Blackhood. You'll see who it is as the story progresses. Now, on with the story!

A young blonde girl ran into the Riverdale Police station. In her arms was a small baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. The man at the desk knew she couldn't be older than twenty years old. "I need to talk to FP Jones now," the girl said frantically. "I'm on the run. And I need help."

"What's wrong?" The man asked. Concern filled his dark brown eyes.

"I was kidnapped two years ago and half," Betty said. "There's more, but they're still trapped inside. If he comes back, he might kill them, so we have to act now. Please, get FP for me. His real name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the II."

FP emerged from a hallway. "This girl has been asking for you," the man said. It took FP a moment to realize what was in front of him. His face went from confusion to excitement in a matter of seconds.

"Betty?" FP asked. A smile of relief grew on Betty's face. He pulled her in for a firm hug. FP was being mindful of the baby in her arms. "Everyone thought you were dead."  
\---  
Two and half a year ago...

Betty was awoken by a phone call. It was a familiar jingle that startled Betty. The room was dark. She sat up and answered the phone. "Hello?" Betty whispered, her heart already thumping out of her chest.

"Hello, Betty," the Blackhood said.

"What do you want?" Betty asked.

"I know you told Archie about us," he said. The thumping in her chest grew louder. "I told you to stay quiet about it, and no one gets hurt. But you snitched, and there will be consequences. I know where your sister is with her kids. I think I'll visit them."

"Please don't," Betty said.

"I've come with an ultimatum," he said. "If you don't do as I say, I'll kill your sister and her babies. Or you could meet me at the town border in an hour. Pack your bag, but leave your phone on the nightstand. You and I are leaving Riverdale."

"When will we come back?" Betty asked.

"When I decide to," he said. "Maybe we'll never come back. You have an hour to decide."

The phone call then ended. She clutched her knees to her chest. She hid her face into her knees, thinking. She knew what she had to do, and she put her phone on the nightstand. She wanted to call Jughead, but she didn't want to take the risk.

She grabbed a suitcase from her closet. She threw it onto her bed and started to pack it. She began to cry as she packed her clothes. She secretly put her phone in the bag and hid it under her clothes.

She carried her bag to the first floor. She looked around, taking one last look at her home before leaving. She walked to the town border and saw a black SUV. She looked through the window and saw the Blackhood.

"Good, get in," he said. Betty climbed in and put her bag on the floorboard. He drove out of the town. Betty looked at the time, seeing that it was five minutes till five in the morning. She had a few hours before anyone realized she was gone.

He stopped at a stoplight, and Betty took her chance. She unlocked the door and made a run for it. She didn't bother to grab her bag and made a dart towards the woods. The Blackhood was hot on her trail.

She ended up tripping over a stump, falling her face first. She twisted her ankle, and she let out a pained moan. Her chaser caught up to her, and pulled her up by her arms. He wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her close to him.

"You thought you could get away from me, honey?" The Blackhood asked. "You're all mine now."

A chloroform rag was then held to her face. She struggled to stay awake, but soon her entire world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this book so far. Now, on with the chapter!

"Wake up," a gruff voice demanded, shaking Betty. Her eyes landed on a small cabin. The sun was rising over it the cabin, creating a picture out of a painting. The cabin's wood was dark and decaying. Betty could tell it had been weathered away by decades of rain, storms, and whatever other natural disaster hit.

She was dragged out of the car. She figured someone would notice that she was gone by now. Her mom would notice she didn't get up from school. She began to wonder if her phone was still in her suitcase. It then dawned on her that she had no clue how far away from Riverdale she was.

She was thrown onto the couch. He removed a rug, revealing a trap door. He yanked her arm, pulling her to her feet. He unlocked the trap door. He gestured her to climb down, and she thought about making a run for it. She then noticed the gun in his hostler, and she climbed down the ladder.

She ended up in a small room. There was a small kitchen, a foldable table with two chairs, a couch, and an old fashion TV. "Go down the hallway," the Blackhood demanded. She felt the gun now pushed against her back. She did as he told.

He led her to a room at the of the hall. The room was empty other than a twin-sized bed, and a generator. He handcuffed her to the generator. "I'll be back in a few hours," The Blackhood growled before he left.  
\---  
Jughead, Archie, Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni were sitting in the student lounge. "I heard they're announcing the school play," Cheryl said. "Are we going to audition again this year? I heard something about doing Rent."

"They're probably going to do something light-hearted," Veronica said. "Maybe something by Disney, or that Doctor Suess show. After what happened to Midge, staying away from the dark shows is probably in the best taste. And Rent is about people with AIDs in the 90s. It'll be nice to have something light-hearted to do."

Jughead was looking around. "Have any of you seen Betty?" he asked.

"She wasn't in the period," Veronica said.

"If she doesn't so, then I'll stop by her house on the way home," Archie said. "This is Betty we're talking about. She's probably just skipping to chase a new lead. Or she slept in."

"You're probably right," Veronica said, but Jughead had a bad feeling. He allowed his feet to carry him out of the building and to his motorcycle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Jughead parked his motorcycle in front of the Copper house. He climbed off and walked to the front door. He knocked on the door, Alice quickly opening the door. "Is Betty home?" Jughead asked. "I noticed that she wasn't at school."

"I thought she was with you," Alice said. She grimaced as she noticed Jughead's serpent jacket. Jughead knew of her past as a serpent, but he didn't know how she developed such a distaste for them. "She seems to always be with you."

"She wasn't at school," Jughead said. A pit formed in Jughead's stomach. He had a feeling that something was wrong. Betty had become really invested in the Blackhood case, and she had been acting weird for the past few weeks. "Can I check her room?"

"I already checked," Alice sighed. "Her bed was unmade, so it seems as if she left in a hurry. Her phone was missing, but so was a suitcase from her closet. I've tried calling her a billion times."

"I'll try calling her," Jughead said. "She'll probably answer me."

Jughead stepped away from the doorway. He went to Betty's contact and called her. It didn't even ring before Jughead was taken to a familiar message. "I'm sorry, but the party you've reached is not in service," the robotic voice said.  
\---  
Betty flinched as the door opened. The Blackhood returned and unlocked her handcuff. "You can move around the basement, but don't go up the ladder," he explained. "I don't trust you to go up there yet."

She murmured out a thank you. She stepped out of the bedroom, noticing something for the first time. Her room wasn't the only one in the hall. One of the doors was open, and it was a room identical to hers. "What is this?" Betty asked.

"Those are for the other ones I'm going to bring here," he said. "You're the first of my many wives. You and the others will help me create a new generation of sinless people. One day, the children will emerge from this cabin and start a new world."

Betty's stomach formed a not as he said this. She knew the Blackhood was a crazy man, but this was a new level. He silently climbed up the ladder, and Betty watched him. She was already forming an escape plan in her mind. First, she was going to find out who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I have big plans for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

The first month of Betty's captivity went by slowly. She spent all of it locked in the basement. She tried to escape, but she was always forted in her escape attempts. It always led to her being punished, whether it is burning in her or something worse.

Betty woke up one mourning, or at least she guessed it was, feeling very nauseated. She ran to the trashcan in her room and emptied whatever she had for dinner in it. She didn't even notice the door opening.

The blackhood, whose identity was still a mystery to her, ignored her getting sick. "I'll be back later tonight," he growled. "Don't try to and escape. I have cameras everywhere, and I'm taking the only car for miles."

"You'll find out later," he said coldly. "You may go outside to empty the trashcan, but not any farther. I'll know if you do."

He then left. This was the first time she would leave the cabin in a month. She waited for half an hour before climbing up the ladder, holding the trashcan. She walked out the front door, bathing in the sunlight for a few moments. The early mourning sun felt amazing on her vitamin D-lacking body.

As she dumped out the trashcan, she realized something. Her period was a few weeks late. At first, she thought it was due to the stress of being kidnapped, but this wasn't the first time she woke up throwing up. She would have to ask for some pregnancy tests the next time he went to the store.

As she reentered the cabin, she thought of what this could mean. She didn't want to have his kid, but the baby would make her less lonely. There would also probably be a lot of complications since it would be born in a basement. Whatever happened, she would protect this baby with her life.  
\---  
The Blackhood arrived at Pembrook. He broke a window and climbed in. The moment his feet hit the ground, the alarm went off. "Who's there?" Hiram Lodge yelled. He quickly jumped back out the window.

Veronica then emerged from her bedroom. Hiram and Hermonie followed. Hiram was holding a gun and looked ready to shoot on sight. "Daddy, what's happened?" Veronica asked.

"Somebody just broke in," Hiram said. "But nothing seems to be stolen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead never went to Southside High, and he's staying with Archie. The serpents will eventually transfer though.

"It's really not a big deal," Veronica shrugged. She was recounting the events of the previous evening at school. "Nothing was stolen, and no one was harmed. Stuff like this happened all the time in New York. Daddy's mob enemies would always pay someone to break-in to send a scare."

"But this is Riverdale," Archie said. "A break-in could be more than just a scare. Especially with the Blackhood still at large. What if it was him and the alarm system failed? He could've killed you."

Jughead then stood up from the couch. "I have a meeting with someone who's going to help me get out of jail," Jughead said. "I have a meeting with her, and her office is on the southside."

"This isn't a serpent you're going to, is it?" Veronica asked.

"So what if it is?" Jughead said. "She's willing to help me for cheap. There's no upfront charge, and she says she won't take money. She says she'll just ask for a favor on a later date."

"What if that favor ends up you hiding a body for her?" Cheryl asked.

"Then I'll cross that bridge when I get there," Jughead snapped. He took a deep breath. "Look, the serpents have been really taking care of me since dad went to jail. Can you just trust me on this one?"

"They're thugs, Jughead," Cheryl said, raising her voice.

"Not all of them are," Jughead shouted. He stormed out of the student lounge. For a moment, everyone went quiet.  
\---  
Betty was watching news coverage of the break-in. The Blackhood climbed down the ladder. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" Betty asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I thought it was time to bring someone new into the family, but I guess I was wrong," he sighed. "I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?"

"A pregnancy test, please," Betty stuttered out. There was a few moments of silence. He climbed out the ladder as a wave of nausea hit Betty. She ran to the bathroom and empty her breakfast into it.

She cleaned up the toilet when she was done. She walked to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. Within moments, her world started to go dark. She allowed sleep to take over.

When she woke up, a pack of pregnancy tests was on her nightstand. She went to the bathroom and took three of them, remembering Polly said that was what she was supposed to do.

She sat on the toilet and waited. Five minutes later, the first dress showed as positive. Soon the second one showed the same results. The third one shortly after showed the same result. She looked at her stomach and held in a sob.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty woke up to a loud thud. She stepped out of the room and saw a girl lying face down. The girl was quick to move to her feet. "You're Alyssa, right?" the girl asked.

"Alyssa?" Betty asked.

"The man who brought me here, your his daughter?" the girl asked. "Unless your not his kid, and you're another girl he's brought here. My name is Sophia Wititcha, and I'm an obstetrician. I was kidnapped on the way to work. He said if I help you deliver this baby, he'll let me go."

"I'm not his daughter," Betty said. "I was taken about a month ago. My name is Betty Cooper. He's a crazy man who has kept me locked down here. The baby I'm pregnant with his kid, and I don't think he has plans to let you go."

Sophia began to whimper. "No," she repeated, pacing back and forth. "I have a life! I have a fiance, and my sister needs me! She's just found out she's pregnant, and her husband is in a coma! I need to get out of here!"

"I've been trying for the past month," Betty said. Sophia then seemed to recognize her.

"You said your name is Betty Cooper," Sophia said. Betty nodded quickly. "I saw you on TV when you first went missing. Your mom was the one to cover your case, and make sure it stays in the media."

"That's good," Betty said. "We have to work together if we want to get out. We now double him in numbers, which means we've doubled the brain, man, and willpower. We'll have to get crafty though."

"So what's the plan?" Sophia asked.  
\---  
FP was released from jail Sunday. The trial was on Friday, and, thanks to Cheryl's testimony, his release was announced later that day. Alice took Jughead to be there for his release.

FP emerged from the gloomy building. A guard with a serious face followed him. "Orange really suits you, FP," Alice said. "It always has. Since you were a teen. I wonder how long it will take for you to return."

"Hello, Alice," FP said. That's all he said before moving to his son. "Hey, boy. How have you been?"

"I've been okay," Jughead said. They then shared a hug. Jughead hadn't gotten a hug from his father in a long time. He forgot how warm and nice it felt. He closed his eyes for a few moments.

Once he pulled away, FP looked around. He figured if Alice was there, someone else would also be there. He couldn't find this person. "Where's Betty?" FP asked.

Jughead blinked a few times. "You've missed a lot," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood at the end.

One more month passed. It was the night of the riot that was kicked off with Fang's being shot. Alice was in the kitchen, fixing herself some dinner. The door burst opened, and Hal entered the house. "Please take a seat," Hal said.

Alice noticed that he had a wound but chose to ask about it later. She sat in the living room. "Movie time," Hal said with a smirk. The pressed play, revealing a little boy sitting in a chair.

"Is that you?" Alice asked.

"It is," Hal answered. An offscreen woman started asking him questions. She was asking questions about a murder his dad helped in. Alice guessed the questioner was his mother. "I was a child when that happened. Only six years old."

"It's you, aren't you?" Alice asked. "You're the Blackhood. You're the one who's been terrorizing the town for months. You shot Fred Andrews, killed Miss Grundy, shot Moose, and killed Midge."

"I don't work alone," Hal said darkly. "There are two others, other than Joseph Svenson. One of them is over at the Andrews house, finishing what he started at Pops. The other one went rogue months ago."

A question came to her mind. When Betty first went missing, Archie came forward with some interesting information. Betty had been threatened by the Blackhood to cut everyone off. "Do you know where Betty is?" Alice asked.

"All you need to know is that she's safe," Hal said. He grabbed a shotgun. "You don't need to know. The Cooper name ends tonight. Both of us are going to die, and the police will find my tape in the morning."

Before he could pull the trigger, her phone rang. He was startled and dropped the gun. He shot himself in the chest and stumbled into the wall. Alice picked up the phone. "FP, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm hanging on," FP said. "We just got the news that Fangs has passed on. We're planning to go to war with the Ghoulies in the morning. I was wondering if you knew anything about Jughead's whereabouts? He's no longer at the trailer."

"I'm sorry about Fangs," Alice said somberly. "I didn't know him, but it's always sad when a young person losses their life like that. But I haven't heard from Jughead in hours. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," FP said. Alice could tell he just realized something. "I'll talk to you later. I have to go."

The phone line then went dead.  
\---  
In the cabin, Betty was reading a book. Her "husband" gave her a bookcase for her birthday. She shared it with Sophia, and they had a little book club. The two of them had formed a friendship, even though he tried to pin them against each other.

Betty felt something wet on her thighs. She laid the book on her chest and saw that there was blood on her thighs. She let out a mournful scream as the ghoulies left Jughead, beaten half to death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of miscarriage and periods.

Betty watched the news about the riots the next day. It didn't cover everything, but it covered the big events. She heard that her dad had been arrested as the Blackhood, which confused her. She had seen the Blackhood earlier that morning.

Sophia emerged from her room. The Blackhood also followed but quickly climbed up the ladder. "I'm going to call one of the people I use to work," she announced. "I need to get you a pill so you'll pass the embryo. It'll be like a heavy period."

Betty nodded. The Blackhood climbed down the ladder, now holding his phone. He handed it to her, and she stepped into her room. They could vaguely hear what she was saying. The Blackhood stayed put in a chair. Betty could tell he was glaring.

Sophia stepped out of the room. "The prescription will be ready in an hour," Sophia announced. The Blackhood snatched the phone from her hand. "It's at Greendale pharmacy. I'll write you a prescription that you will give to the person at the counter."

He just nodded and climbed upstairs. "How are you feeling?" Sophia asked Betty.

"Crampy, and empty," Betty sighed. She didn't like who the father was, but she had grown fond of the fetus in her. She knew this was far from the idle place to have a baby, but it would have been nice to have someone whose her flesh and blood. "It feels like something was ripped out of me."

"Oh, Betty," Sophia said. She rested her hand on Betty's leg in a comforting way. "It's going to be okay. You'll recover from this. If you've survived down here for two months, you can survive anything."

They waited two hours. The Blackhood arrived, holding a white back. Sophia fixed Betty a glass of water, and Betty went to the bathroom. She placed the cup on the counter and put the pill in her mouth. She took a large gulp of water and swallowed the pill.

She undressed and got into the bathtub. She filled it up with water. She slowly stepped in and relaxed into the water. She cried silently as the pill did its job.  
\---  
Betty laid in bed until the next day's afternoon. She had been left alone. She held her knees to her chest, being as motionless as possible. She saw the teddy bear that the Blackhood had gotten her for the baby.

Sophia peaked her head through the door. "Do you know Archie Andrews?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my bestfriends," Betty said. "Why?"

"You might want to see this," Sophia murmured. They walked to the living room. The TV was on the local news station. Archie was being led out of Riverdale High School in handcuffs. Two officers were holding his arms.

"Archie Andrews was taken into police custody for the murder of Shadow Lake resident, Cassidy Brook," the reporter announced.


	9. Chapter 9

The first summer was the hardest. The air conditioner barely worked, and they often left the fridge open for coolness. The heat made everyone miserable. Most days, Betty just laid on the couch, watching coverage of Archie's trial. On the occasion, they'd mention her and Sophia's disappearances.

She was watching the news. Hiram emerged from a courthouse with a black eye. Betty smirked, wondering who gave him that. She had a theory that he was behind Archie's arrest. She knew Archie was a lot of things, but being a murderer wasn't one of them.

There was a loud thump. A third woman had been dropped into the basement. She had long, strawberry blonde hair that curled at the edges. She quickly stood up as Sophia emerged from the bathroom.

"Who are you two?" the woman screeched.

"I'm Betty, and this is Sophia," Betty said. Sophia waved sheepishly at her. "We've been here since the Springe. We're trying to find a way out, but we haven't found anything so far."

"I'm Ashton Rae," the new girl said. "I was on my way to back to school shopping when I was drugged. I have to get off here now! The school year is about to start, and I'm a teacher. I also have three kids at home!"

"That's why we're trying to get out," Sophia said. "We all have lives to get back to."

"Well, you two haven't gotten anywhere, so," Ashton snapped. She stormed off to the nearest open room. Betty counted, and there eight unoccupied rooms. Ashton slammed the door shut.  
\---  
The weekend went by slowly. Ashton was cooped up in her room the entire room. She only came out to use the bathroom or eat. Betty and Sophia tried to include them in their conversation, but she was always cold towards them.

Monday morning came slowly. It was the coldest morning they had seen in months. Betty was eating cereal and watching the news. Today, Archie would either go to trial or accept a plea bargain. It would be smart for him to avoid the plea deal. His lawyer was his mom who came back into town to help him, Mary Andrews.

The news reporter was recapping the entire trial. So it was just background noise for her mostly. She occasionally saw her friends and family at the court. Veronica was always holding Archie's hand. She and Jughead were always advocating for his innocence. She also learned that Jughead was now serpent king.

Betty hard something that made her listen. "Just in, Archie Andrews has taken a plea deal," the reporter said fastly. "He'll serve three years in juvie. The police said they'll also start investigating him for the potential murder of his classmate, Elizabeth Cooper."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm always concerned when I write something, but you guys prove again that your amazing and supportive. Now, on with the chapter!

Betty woke up with a sudden ounce of courage. It had been two days since Archie took the plea deal. She knew she needed to get out of here. She needed to help Archie break out of jail. She figured Veronica and the others were making their own plan.

She quickly got out of bed. She looked at the teddy bear on her bed, propped up against a wall. She would for sure grab it when she came back for Ashton and Sophia. Ashton had made it clear that she didn't like either of them, but she would never dream of leaving her behind.

Betty went to the main room of the basement. She was only wearing a black tank top and grey yoga pants. She hoped that the nearest town wasn't too far from here. She climbed up the ladder. A voice called to her that almost made her fall off.

"Betty, what are you doing?" Sophia asked.

"I'm going to try and break out," Betty whispered. "I'm going to see if he's asleep. If he's not, I'll knock him out and come back for you guys. I'm sick of being a sitting duck. We all have lives to get back to."

"You always said strength in numbers," Sophia whispered. "I can help you."

"I wanna try this time on my own," Betty whispered. She pushed on the trap door, and, surprisingly, it opened. She pushed it open as quietly as possible. She slowly climbed up the ladder and climbed into the living room.

The living room was bathed in moonlight. There wasn't a clock in the basement, but she guessed it was early morning. She shut the door and quietly crept around. She heard noises, and she knew he was awake.

She grabbed a vase and snuck into the bedroom. For the first time, he was maskless. He heard around, and Betty gasped as she saw who he was. "Mr. Keller," she exclaimed. She was frozen with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this will be a long story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted chapter 10 twice. This is the true chapter 11

March 2nd, 2020

A deputy was taking care of the baby Betty brought. Betty, meanwhile, was sitting in the interrogation room. FP was listening to her recount the past two and a half years. "So, you're telling me the Blackhood was Tom Keller?" FP asked. Betty nodded solemnly. "Explains how he was able to kill that inmate. But your dad confessed to the murders..."

"He said that he didn't work alone," Betty interrupted. FP nodded, writing down what she said. Betty had been forced to watch the video of her dad was in as a child. Tom forced her to watch it. "How's EJ?"

"EJ?" FP asked.

"The baby I brought with me," Betty said. "My daughter."

"Last I heard, she was taking a nap," FP said in a comforting manner. "One of my deputies has a toddler, but still has some infant items. He's grabbing a portable crib, diapers, and a few toys. He said he's also picking up some formula."

"I should probably feed her," Betty said. "She's only ever been breastfed."

FP nodded. "But one more thing before we get back to your story," he said. "I have one question for you. You said you knew that your dad is one of the Blackhoods. Would you like to talk to him when we're done?"

"Yes," Betty answered. She needed to know if her dad knew what happened to her over the past two years. If so, how, in his mind, did he justify allowing it to happen?  
\---  
August 27th, 2018

Betty and Tom just stood there, looking at each other for a few moments. He approached her, but she quickly flinched back. She knew this man. He was the father of one of her best friends. "Does Kevin know?" Betty asked, still shocked.

"Of course he doesn't," Tom said.

"Then how do you explain being gone for weeks on end?" Betty asked, raising her voice.

"I told him that the divorce with his mother is more complicated than expected," Tom said. "That sinner would just complicated. You're going to stay put if you care about his safety."

"You wouldn't," Betty said.

"But I would," Tom said. He then grabbed her arm and dragged her to the couch. She was shoved onto it. It felt the same way it did when she was brought here; cold and stiff. "I'm not working alone. I have a movie to show you."  
\---  
When the video was over, Betty was sent back into the basement. She had a blank look on her face, and she looked worn out. Ashton, who was sitting on the couch with Sophia, shook her head. "Told you she would fail," Ashton said.

"Betty, what happened?" Sophia asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Betty murmured.

"Betty," Sophia started.

"I said I'd rather not talk about it," she shouted quickly. She didn't mean to lose her temper with Sophia, but she couldn't help it. She noted to apologize for it later, but not now. She went to her room and slammed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

A week passed since Betty found out Tom was the Blackhood. She told the others, but they had no clue who he was. Ashton had slowly started to leave her room. She still wasn't friendly with Betty or Sophia, but she was no longer spending most of her time in her room.

Tom climbed down the ladder. "We're moving," Tom announced. "This basement isn't big enough. I found this abandoned mini-mansion in Connecticut. The attic is large, and that's where you three will stay. I found a good job at a bank there."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Betty said. "You still have so much you could do so much here. What about recounting Veronia to our little family? You could always try again. It will be easier with Archie locked up. Also, what about your son? You need to keep up appearances, and you can't just abandon him. You're also the sheriff."

"I resigned awhile back," Tom said. "It will be up to Mayor Hermonie Lodge to appoint my successor. Kevin will be fine. His boyfriend, Fangs, is living with him. I hate that he's dating a serpent, but whatever keeps him off my tail. I gave up on Veronica a long time ago. We leave tonight."

Tom climbed up the ladder and locked the trap door. "We can't let him leave with us," Betty said. "All of the people who are looking for us are around here. No one will care in Connecticut."

"Then what should we do?" Sophia asked.

"I'll think of a plan," Betty insisted.

"Because that has worked so well in the past," Ashton said.  
\---  
Later, Betty was laying in bed. Tom Keller entered her room, holding a glass of water. He walked over to Betty slowly. He wasn't wearing his mask. Betty was glaring dagger at him. "Hi," Betty said coldly.

"Hello," Tom said. "I heard you conspiring to stop my plans. You're probably concerned about me abandoning Kevin. Whether you believe me or not, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think he'd be okay. Attorney Mccoy said she'll check on him. I told them I've enlisted, and I'll send him a check every month. I'll even visit him occasionally."

Betty kept quiet. She wasn't believing a word he said. "You should drink this," Tom said. "You're probably thirsty."

She didn't want to take anything he gave her, but her throat was rather dry. She took a long sip of the drink. After a few moments, she started to feel dizzy. She passed out, flopping onto the bed.

When she woke up, she was back in the car. She woke up just in time to pass the state border.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flash-forwards will be told out of order. One might be before the last one, but I while try to make it as unconfusing as possible. Now, on with the chapter!

March 2, 2020

Veronica was currently taking care of EJ while Betty rested. Betty laid in her old bedroom. She had forgotten what this place looked like along time ago. The first thing she noticed was that the bed was still unmade from when she left.

"Betty," a familiar voice called. She turned around and faced Kevin. A thought crossed Betty's mind. Kevin was also a victim of his father. He was an unintentional victim, but one nonetheless. His dad abandoned him for weeks, even months, on end. Now everyone knew his dad is a serial killer and abductor.

Kevin engulfed Betty in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," Kevin murmured. Betty knew he was apologizing for his father's actions, but she wondered if he knew everything. Does he know that she birthed his younger sister?  
\---  
October 31st, 2018

That morning, Tom brought some surprising news. "I want you guys to greet the trick-or-treaters," Tom announced. "If anyone asks, Ashton is my wife, Betty is our daughter, and Sophia is a family-friend visiting. People have seen you guys through the attic windows, and I can't have them thinking your prisoners. That would destroy everything."

"But we are prisoners," Betty said. She was sitting on the couch. The attic was somewhat less cramped than the basement. It was one large room, but each girl had blinds in-between their beds for privacy. There were a living area and a small kitchen. They were out a few times a day to use the restroom.

"But the neighbors don't know that," Tom said. "I have something to do tonight. I will know if one of you chooses to rebel, and you will be punished. I'm looking at you, Elizabeth. Also, get names for a potential fourth wife. I will lay out costumes for you three."

He then left the attic, slamming the creaky old door.  
\---  
Trick-or-treating started at seven in the neighborhood. Betty was wearing a nurse custom, Sophia was wearing a Misa Amane custom from Deathnote, and Ashton was dressed like a fortune teller. They were also given fake names to go under.

The first set of trick-or-treaters soon arrived. It was a young boy and girl. The girl was dressed as Elsa from Frozen, and the boy was dressed as Ghostface from Scream. "Trick-or-treat," the children said in unison.

"Why do you guys look adorable," Ashton said, a smiling growing on her face.

"I haven't seen you three around, and I know everyone in this neighborhood," the mom said.

"We mostly keep to ourselves," Ashton said as the kids took some candy. "It's against our religion for the woman to be out and about without a chaperone. My husband is out most of the time, so I can't leave. I'm Agatha Stevens."

"Wanda Rose," the mom said. She and Ashton then shook hands. Betty wondered how Ashton so easily lied to her. Wanda then turned to Betty. "Is this your daughter? I teach at the high school and I don't see her around."

"Yes, this is our daughter, Raelynn," Ashton explained. "I homeschool her. And this is my good friend, Charity. She's staying with us for a few weeks."

"Well it was nice meeting you guys," Wanda said. She then ushered her kids off the porch. They sat on the porch for about an hour, giving candy to the trick-or-treaters. They made small talk with the parents occasionally.

"I'm going to refill our candy stock," Ashton said. She took the bucket inside.

"I've been waiting for her to leave to tell you something," Sophia whispered.

"What is it?" Betty asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," Sophia asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of posting. I've been having a bad brain week, and it's caused writer's block. I hope to get back to normal soon, and I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Now, on with the chapter!

The next morning, Betty paced around the attic. Sophia was sitting on her bed, waiting for the results of the test. They still had a few test leftover from when Betty was pregnant. They had let Ashton in on their secret, but they still hadn't told Tom.

"You could be late due to stress," Betty suggested.

"True, but I've been throwing up a lot," Sophia said.

"Is that why you've been hogging the bathroom?" Ashton asked. Usually, people would ask that question in a joking manner, but she said it coldly. She had only gotten worse since the first day she was dropped into the basement. The other girls couldn't blame her for not being cheery, but they also realized that they shouldn't turn on each other.

Sophia climbed off of her bed. There was only one test left, but they'd ask for more on Tom's next trip to town. "It's positive," Sopha sighed. She threw the test at the wall, causing a low smacking sound.

Sophia turned around to face the other girls. "You can't tell Tom yet," Sophia said. "I'll tell him when I'm ready. You promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut and let me tell him?"

"Of course," Betty said. They then turned to Ashton expectedly.

"I won't say anything if it never comes up," Ashton said.  
\---  
The next week goes by normally. Tom had invested in heaters so the attic wasn't too cold. The girls would also huddle up under the blankets most days. They watched the news whenever they were talking about their disappearances. It was now down to an occasional TV appearance by their families.

Tom opened the attic door. "I have found the newest member of our family," Tom said. "Her name is Kendra, and she's one of the neighbor's daughters. She's very beautiful, and I'm taking her tonight."

They knew they couldn't reason with him morally, so they knew they'd have to bring logic. "Her dad is the sheriff," Betty said. "The entire town will be looking for her. They'll know it was you."

"I was thinking we move out for a while," Tom said. "At least for the holidays. Maybe go camping in Arizona. I saw her on Halloween, and I've already figured out a lot about her. She's on the school's cheer team, but there's no game this weekend."

Ashton then remembered who he was talking about. She was walking around with her nephew. She was wearing a Spider-Man hoodie. She had to be younger than Betty. "You can't," Ashton shrieked. "She's just a child."

"She's better here than out there," Tom argued. He then left the attic, locking the door.


	15. Chapter 15

March 2nd, 2020

Three hours into the interrogation, and FP still had billions of questions. "If you were in Connecticut, how did you get back?" Tom asked. "There was no way you'd be able to afford two bus tickets. And he would have caught you."

Betty stopped stirring her cup of coffee. She had barely taken a sip of it since she got it. "Now, that's where our story continues," Betty said. "That night didn't go as planned for Mr. Keller."  
\---  
November 5th, 2018

That night, the girls were getting ready for bed. It was mostly a normal night. Ashton was keeping to herself, already tucked behind her curtains. "Have you told Tom yet?" Betty whispered.

"Not yet," Sophia whispered. The door then slammed open. Tom Keller entered the attic.

"We need to get out of here now," Tom shouted. "They caught me breaking into the house. Luckily I was wearing the mask, but I'm sure my DNA is somewhere. I say we hideout in the woods for a while."

"What did you expect from the sheriff's house?" Ashton asked.

"Not for it to be as hard as Pembrook," Tom said. He distributed the other hockey masks to the other girls. Betty remembered that was almost a year ago. When she was forced to put on the blackhood mask so he would show her that they were the same.

She reluctantly put on the mask. There was the sound of police sirens outside. She could make a run for it. These people might not recognize her name, but they could just look her up on the missing person's registry. The police were pounding on their door. This could be her only chance.

It was like Tom could read his mind. He grabbed the gun from his holster. He didn't point it at her, but he kept a strong clutch on it. "Don't you dare," he said, emphasizing every word.

Betty gulped and kept her head down. He led them out the back. It had an open backyard that led into the woods. "They're sneaking out the back," a female voice yelled. "He was what looks like three women with him."

They started to hoke through the woods. The Sherrif started chasing after them. Tom hoped to go through the woods at night would stop the chase, but it only seemed to make them more determined.

Tom started shooting in the direction of their chasers. They heard a loud grunt. "Officer down," the sheriff shouted. They continued to run through the woods until they were out of sight of the townspeople.


	16. Chapter 16

The first snowfall happened in mid-November. Sophia's baby bump was starting to show, and they knew they couldn't stay here for much longer. The harsh conditions of the winter might cause problems with the baby.

Tom entered the campsite. He had gone to grab supplies and scoop out the area. Since he was wearing a mask that night, it was rare that people recognized him. It had snowed about two inches over the week.

"We're moving again," Tom announced. "We're going back to the cabin. That is where we're going to be the safest. The winter conditions are only going to get worse, and people will recognize us at the house. We leave tonight when it's pitch black outside."

For once, Betty liked one of his ideas. The closer they got to Riverdale, the higher her chances were of being found. She could go home and see her family again. They could all finally go home.

"Start packing up," Tom said. "We'll lose daylight soon enough."  
\---  
In the middle of the night, they entered the backyard. To be safe, they were wearing the Blackhood masks. There was no one outside so sneaking around wasn't too hard. "The car's parked in the front," Tom whispered.

They went to the front of the house. They could vaguely make out the outline of the van. The street lights didn't do much help. They threw their bags into the van and climbed inside. Tom sat in the driver's seat.

"We're not stopping for any reason," Tom explained. "If we stop, we might get caught. There is food in the bags, and if you must use the restroom, there should be some empty water bottles. I recommend you guys sleep."

Sophia draped a blanket over her shoulders. She rubbed her belly and was singing a lullaby that Betty didn't recognize. This baby may not ever get to know what it's like to be free. It will probably be born into captivity, and live their entire life in there.

"I heard if you talk to the baby, it will recognize your voice when they're born," Sophia stated. She then went back to singing. "A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea. Mi niño tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea. A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea."

Ashton managed to fall asleep. Sophia had a soothing voice. She fell asleep when she was finished singing. Betty didn't get a minute of sleep that night. It was just her and Tom awake all night.  
\---  
Betty didn't sleep during the ride. She found laying on the van floor uncomfortable, so she stayed awake with her thoughts. She wondered if Tom had noticed that she was still awake.

When they arrived at the cabin, Betty made her way to the basement. She found her old room and climbed into the bed. She quickly fell asleep in the closest thing she had to a home in a little over a year.


End file.
